Undercover Ninja At School!
by IluvNinjaTNSFIYMDisneyNickGirl
Summary: The ninja, including my OCs Karen and Sarah, and Nya go back to their old high school to find a new weapon, ninja, and some scrolls for Sensei Wu. But no one is allowed to know that they are the ninja or the samurai that has been saving Ninjago. So they go "undercover." How will that go? Click the title to find out! Disclaimer: LEGO owns Ninjago, not me. I only own Karen and Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new Ninjago high school story. I hope you enjoy!**

The ninjas were all in the gaming room of the _Destiny's Bounty_. Kai had just beaten Jay in _Fist 2 Face 2_ and Jay was not happy about it. "You cheated!" He accused. "No I didn't I beat you fair and square!" Kai defended himself. Before Jay could say anything else, the alarm went off. "Serpentine sighted in Ninjago City!" they all heard Nya say over the inter-com. They ran up to the bridge and looked at the screen. It only seemed to be a few snakes of the Hypnobrai and the Venomari, running around the city, scaring the civilians. Nya set the Bounty's course and the ninjas spun into their ninja gi's with their familiar, famous battle cry "Ninja-Go!" They all went to fight the snakes. Since there were only a few snakes, the ninjas quickly and easily defeated them. When they returned, Sensei Wu wanted to talk to them all, including Nya. They were eating dinner that, lucky for them, Zane had cooked, and not Cole. He made a delicious macaroni and cheese. They all ate it with delight. After they all finished, Sensei Wu spoke up.

"My students, I have had another one of my smoke visions," He started. The ninja and Nya all looked at each other. "There is another golden weapon, the Bo Staff of Wind. There is also a new ninja, the ninja of wind. I do not know who it is yet, which is why I want you eight to find out who it is and bring them back here. But that is not all, there are a couple of scrolls about the wind ninja that I need you to find and retrieve." Sensei explained. "But how are we supposed to do that, Uncle?" Lloyd asked. "Well, I already know the building that the weapon, ninja, and scrolls will be in, but to retrieve them, it will require all eight of you to go undercover there." Sensei Wu told them. They all looked intrigued. "Undercover?" Jay asked, interested. "You will go in dressed in casual clothing, not in your ninja suits, so no one knows you are the ninja or the samurai, and you can't tell _ANYONE!" _Sensei Wu replied, emphasizing the last word.

"So where will we be going undercover, Sensei?" Kai asked his master. "School…" Sensei started, but he was interrupted by his students. "SCHOOL?!" They all shouted. "Yes, school. Now please no interruptions and no shouting at me." Sensei Wu scolded them. "Sorry Sensei." They apologized. "It's okay." "Sensei, if you don't mind my asking, what school will we be going to?" Zane asked his Sensei. "Ah, that's right. That must have slipped my mind. You will be attending Ninjago City High School." The ninja, minus Lloyd, looked at him with shocked looks on their faces. "Did you just say Ninjago City High School?!" Cole asked. "Yes, why are you so surprised?" The Sensei asked his students. "Because that's our old school!" Karen told him. He chuckled. "Well, then this mission should be easier than I thought." He said. Then he told Nya to set the course for Ninjago City.

"Why are we going to Ninjago City now when we don't start school until tomorrow? It's only Sunday." Sarah pointed out. "Because you need school supplies for school, do you not?" Sensei Wu replied. "Yes we do." Zane said. They spun into casual clothing, just as they landed in the city. They went to the supermarket, where they each bought pencils, notebooks, erasers, binders, leads, markers, highlighters, glue sticks, and scissors for whatever school projects they would have to do. They also bought backpacks, pencil cases, and lunch bags, all in their respective colours, Kai and Nya with red, Jay with blue, Zane with white, Cole with black, Lloyd with green, Karen with purple, and Sarah with pink. After purchasing all of their stuff, they left the supermarket and headed back to the Bounty.

When they got there, they all put their stuff away, changed into their pyjamas, and went to bed, to prepare for the next few weeks ahead of them.

**There's the first chapter. What did you think? Leave a review but please no flamers! Thanks to JayceePhantom for the inspiration! Don't worry, this story won't be quite like hers it though. The next chapter will be about how the undercover ninjas fare on their first day at their new-old school. Stay tuned!**

**-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	2. Time To Start The Mission

Thanks MistressofAwesomeness for the review! Here's chapter 2! In the last chapter, the ninja and Nya are told that they have to go undercover at their old school to recover the golden Bo Staff of Wind, the ninja of wind, and some scrolls about the wind ninja. And before you ask, no the ninja of wind in this story is NOT MORRO! They will be an OC. Speaking of which, their will be more OCs introduced and used specifically for this story. Here are their descriptions:

Name: Zoey Julien

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Eye colour: Icy Blue

Hair colour: Platinum blonde

Outfit: White t-shirt that says "Be Yourself," blue jeans, with white and blue Nikes.

Family: Zane Julien is her long lost brother.

Friends: Most of the ninja (although she doesn't know that they are ninja)

Interests: Ice skating, cooking, and lots of other stuff.

Name: Emma Bradley

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Eye colour: Ocean blue

Hair colour: Brown

Outfit: Blue, sparkly t-shirt, blue jeans, sky blue sneakers.

Family: no relation to the ninja whatsoever. Just her and her parents.

Friends: Jay, Zane, Zoey, Karen, and Sarah.

Interests: Inventing, running. She is on the track and field team.

Name: Kristi Brookstone

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: Black

Outfit: Black t-shirt that says "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" ( I actually do have a shirt that says that lol), black&amp;white leggings, black and blue .

Family: no relation to the ninja, parents and little sister.

Friends: Cole, Kai, Karen, Nya

Interests: Volleyball, Football, fighting.

Next one is not an OC, he's a minor canon character.

Name: Brad Tudabone

Age: 15 (tomorrow's tea like Lloyd)

Gender: Male

Eye colour: Brown

Hair colour: Black

Outfit: White t-shirt with blue hoodie and black jeans, with white Sketchers.

Family: Mom, Dad, Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin Lloyd.

Friends: Lloyd, Gene.

Interests: Pulling pranks with his friends.

Name: Zack King

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: Black

Outfit: White t-shirt, black hoodie, blue jeans, and dirty white Reeboks.

Family: no relation to the ninja, lives with his brother.

Friends: Kai, Nya, Karen, and Cole.

Interests: Blacksmithing.

Name: Susan (or Susie) Newbelle

Age: 16

Gender:Female

Eye colour: Brown

Hair colour: Brown

Outfit: Purple t-shirt that says "I'm dressed and out of bed, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?", with blue jean shorts that end just above her knees, and blue K-Swisses with pink shoelaces.

Family: just her parents that she knows of.

Friends: Karen, Nya, Kai.

Interests: Swimming, Blacksmithing.

And last but certainly not least,

Name: Jennifer Low

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Eye colour: green

Hair colour: dirty blonde

Outfit: Green t-shirt with a yellow star that says "Be A Star" on it, a pink hoodie, black leggings, pink Addias.

Family: Only child, just her and her parents.

Friends: Sarah, Karen, Nya

Interests: Nature and animals.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Ninjago belongs to LEGO.

Sensei Wu stood in the middle of the hallway, the doors to the boys and girls rooms on both sides of him. The boys to the left, and the girls to the right. He opened the door to the boys room to see Zane sitting in a lotus position and Kai drooling, his hair messier than usual, which is saying something. Cole was facing the wall, his back turned to everyone else, while Jay was the opposite, facing everyone, his back to the wall. Lloyd looked like he was about to fall off the bed, he was literally half on and half off the bed. One sound to frighten him awake, and he would probably end up on the floor. Wu smiled, before checking to see if the girls were awake or still sleeping. They were still sleeping. Nya had the blankets pulled right up to her chin, Karen on her side with her arms hanging off the bed drooling, like Kai, and Sarah was snoring quietly. Wu smiled again. It was only 6am, but school starts at 8am. They had 2 hours to get there. He had to wake his students up. He grabbed his trusty gong and and started hitting it so loudly that the whole city could have heard it. All the ninja awoke immediately. Kai jumped up, kicking the blankets off the bed and messing his hair up even more in the process. Zane's eyes snapped open. Cole whacked his head off the bottom of Jay's bunk. Speaking of which, Jay fell off his top bunk, landing with a thud on the floor. Lloyd, as predicted, fell off his bed too. Nya jumped, her heart pounding. Karen flailed her arms, and lastly, Sarah quickly sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Sensei Wu chuckled, as Kai climbed down from the top bunk, Zane stood up, as did Cole, but he was rubbing his forehead where he hit it. He had a bit of a headache now. Jay sat up, rubbing his back, as did Lloyd. Nya was trying to get her heart rate back to normal. Karen climbed out of her bed. Sarah stood up. All of the ninja walked out of their rooms.

"Seriously Sensei?" Kai complained.

"Yeah, you usually wait until seven to wake us, not six!" Jay pointed out.

"True, but I am not waking you for training, I am waking you for school this time, remember?" Sensei reminded them. It was at that moment that the ninja remembered their mission to go undercover at their old school to find a lost golden weapon, lost scrolls, and a new ninja. They started scrambling around to get ready for the mission and get to school on time. Zane went to make breakfast, but not before using Spinjitzu to spin into his casual outfit, which was a white t-shirt with a white hoodie, beige jeans, and white Nikes. The others did the same. Kai wore a red t-shirt with a flame on it, a red hoodie, brown pants, and red Converse. Cole had on a black hoodie, black jeans, and black Sketchers. Jay wore a white t-shirt with a hoodie with white stripes, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. Lloyd had on a lime green t-shirt, dark green hoodie, brown pants, and green sketchers. Nya wore a red t-shirt with a flowery design on it, with black shorts and a red knee length skirt, with red Converse. Karen had on a white tank top with a purple cover top, with black leggings and a purple skirt that was also knee length. Finally, Sarah wore a pink tank top with a neon pink sweater, black knee length leggings, with a pink shirt and pink and black Addias. Then they took turns in the two shared bathrooms. Soon, the delicious scent of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, filled the entire ship. Soon, everyone was sitting around the table waiting for the food. Two minutes later, Zane walked out of the kitchen, without his pink apron, with the delicious food. Everyone' mouths watered.

"Breakfast is served," Zane announced. Everyone said prayers, cheered for the food, and dug in.

Karen spoke up and said, " Zane you are the best cook I've ever seen."

"Thanks," Zane replied, blushing a little at the compliment.

" Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night." Cole stated.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut. I mean, do you really think Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?" Kai asked

"Yeah, please don't ever make that again." Jay retorted. Everyone laughed. Soon, breakfast was finished and the dishes were cleared off the table. Then they all brushed their teeth, before meeting on deck.

"Now, we will be landing in the forest behind the school, so no one can see us, okay?" Sensei informed the ninja.

"Okay, Sensei." They all replied in usion. Nya landed the Destiny's Bounty in a clearing in the forest behind Ninjago City High School (NCHS). They walked around the school to the front entrance. They stood there for a minute before the first bell rang.

"Well guys, you ready for this mission?" Cole asked his teammates.

"Let's do this." Jay replied. They opened the doors. Students were everywhere, talking, texting, walking with friends, getting their books and other belongings they needed for class from their lockers, and/or headed to class. The ninja went to the office and asked the secretary, whose name was Mrs. Clark, where room 216 was.

"We're returning students. Well, except for him," Kai pointed out.

"Hi, I'm Lloyd Garmadon. I'm new here." Lloyd introduced himself to .

"Lloyd Garmadon, as in Lord Garmadon?" She questioned suspiciously. The ninja tensed.

"N-no, not at all. Same last name but no relation!" Lloyd lied. He couldn't tell the truth because it would blow their cover, Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon, Green ninja, Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Yeah, that was the last thing they needed, to blow their cover on the first day. Lloyd met the principal, whose name was Mr. Olson, then Mrs. Clark told them where room 216 was.

"Thank you," Zane said.

"Your welcome," she replied. The ninja and samurai found the room they were looking for. They saw their old teacher, Ms. Brown, taking attendance.

"Zoey Julien?" Zane looked as a girl with the same platinum blonde hair as him, the same icy blue eyes, and was wearing a blue and white outfit looked up. Zane thought she looked familiar. He did a quick search through his memory bank, without anyone noticing. He found what he was looking for. She was his sister!

"Here!" She said, and Zane beamed.

"Emma Bradley?" Jay beamed, as she was his best friend before he became a ninja.

"Here."

"Kristi Brookstone?" Cole beamed.

"Here."

"Brad Tudabone?" Lloyd looked confused. Brad was here? But he was supposed to be at Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys, wasn't he? Unless he was affect by Tomorrow's Tea like Lloyd was.

"Here!"

"Zack King?" Kai beamed.

"Here."

"Susan Newbelle?" Karen beamed.

"It's Susie. And here."

"Jennifer Low?" Sarah beamed.

"Here." We decided to surprise them.

"Six returning students and one new student?" Cole spoke up.

Everyone turned to them, shocked.

"Here," Kai stated.

Let's hope this mission goes well.

"Oh my, your back!" Ms. Brown exclaimed. Then she noticed Lloyd.

"And who do we have here?" She asked.

"Lloyd Garmadon." Lloyd introduced himself, again, then lied, again, saying he had no relation to Lord Garmadon, because, again, they didn't want to blow their cover on the first day.

"Hi Lloyd. I'm Ms. Brown, your home room and English teacher." Ms. Brown introduced herself to Lloyd.

"Obviously," Kai muttered under his breath. Luckily no one heard him.

"So where were you guys?" Ms. Brown asked the ninja and samurai, although no one but the ninja themselves knew that they were ninja and a samurai at all. They froze. They couldn't tell the real story of why they were missing in the first place. What were they going to do? Or in this case, say?

So, what do you think the ninja will say? How do you think the ninja will do on this mission? Please leave a review, but no flamers please. I will take suggestions for this story. Idk when the next chapter will be up, because I can't be writing 24/7 and I have other stories to work on. The next story to be updated will probably be Past Meets Present. Until next time,

-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl


	3. They're Back?

**Shoutout to MistressOfAwesomeness, SilverKunoichi1212, and JayceePhantom for reviewing! Here's another chapter of UNAS. Sorry for the wait, but you know, I was rewriting Reunited, and I have other things to do outside of Fan fiction. Plus, school just started last week. So I'm busy with that too. And in the last chapter, I wrote six returning students and one new student, but it's supposed to be SEVEN returning students and one new student, because Nya is included on this mission. Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Ninjago, I only own my OCs.**

**Zoey's POV**

I'm sitting in homeroom, waiting for my teacher, Ms. Brown to call my name for attendance.

"Zoey Julien?" Ms. Brown called.

"Here." I exclaimed.

"Emma Bradley?"

"Here." My friend, a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, a sparkly blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and sky blue sneakers replied.

"Kristi Brookstone?"

"Here." A girl who had black hair, green eyes, black t-shirt that said "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" on it, black and white leggings, and blue and black sneakers responded.

"Brad Tudabone?"

"Here!" A boy with black hair, brown eyes, a white t-shirt with a blue hoodie, black jeans, and white Sketchers reminded.

"Zack King?"

"Here." Another boy who sported black hair and green eyes, a white t-shirt with a black hoodie, blue jeans, and dirty white Reeboks informed.

"Susan Newbelle?"

"It's Susie. And here." A girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and a purple t-shirt that said "I'm dressed and out of bed, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?", blue jean shorts that came to just above her knees, with blue K-Swisses that had pink shoelaces on them reminded.

"Jennifer Low?"

"Here." A girl who had dirty blonde hair with green eyes, a green t-shirt that had a yellow star on it that said "Be A Star!", a pink hoodie, black leggings, and pink Addias's commented.

"Seven returning students and one new student?" A new voice that I never heard before spoke up. Everyone turned their heads towards the classroom door. There stood eight people. Seven of them looked very familiar. The first one had platinum blonde hair and icy-blue eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt with a grey hoodie, and beige pants with white sneakers. He looked oddly like me. I quickly hid my right arm under my sweater and opened my arm panel. I flipped a switch, and searched through my memory. I remembered my brother Zane and my father building us. Yes, my brother and I are both robots, but don't tell anybody! Is it possible? Is that my long lost brother, Zane? The second person was a boy with auburn hair and electric blue eyes. He sported a white shirt and a blue sweater with a white stripe through it, blue jeans, and blue shoes. Then there was a boy who had brownish-red spiky hair and fiery brown eyes, and he was wearing a red t-shirt with an orange flame on it, a red sweater that was zipped up halfway, brown pants and red sneakers. The fourth was a boy with pitch black hair, and earth brown eyes, with a black hoodie, black pants, and black sneakers. There were three girls. One had short black hair, brown eyes, a red top with a bit of a flowery design on it, with red pants and black flats. The next girl had brownish-red hair with brown eyes. In fact, she looked like a female version of the spiky haired boy. They've got to be siblings. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a purple sweater, black leggings, and purple Nikes. The last girl had pitch black hair, forest green eyes, and she was wearing a light pink shirt with a neon pink sweater, black leggings, and pink and black Addias's. Didn't one of them say that they were returning students? The last one was someone I know I've never seen before. He was a boy with windswept blonde hair, emerald green eyes, a plain yellow t-shirt, a green hoodie, brown pants, and green sneakers. He must be the new student.

**Emma's POV**

OMG, it's Jay! Now the track-and-field team can win the state championship! There are some other returning students. I know Jay of course, but I also know Zane, Karen, Nya, and Sarah. I think the other two returning students are Kai and Cole? And there's a new guy! Awesome!

**Kristi's POV**

Yes! Cole's finally back! Along with some of his friends and a new guy.

**Brad's POV**

The NINJA! And LLOYD!? And three girls that I've never seen before…

**Zack's POV**

Awesome! Kai is here! And seven others, including the new kid!

**Susie's POV**

Karen! Nya! Kai! They're back!

**Jennifer's POV**

Sarah! Karen! Nya! They're here! Finally!

**No POV**

"Oh my, you're back!" Ms. Brown exclaimed. She noticed Lloyd.

"And who do we have here?" She asked.

"I'm Lloyd, Lloyd Garmadon. Uhh, but ABSOLUTELY no relation to Lord Garmadon!" Lloyd explained a little to quickly.

"Hi Lloyd. I'm Ms. Brown, you homeroom and English teacher." Ms. Brown explained.

"Obviously," Kai muttered under his breath.

"So where were you guys?" Ms. Brown asked the main question on everyone else's minds. The ninja froze. They can't blow their cover! Luckily, Zane had and excuse already prepared.

"We were, uh, all out of town for awhile, and we met Lloyd there." He explained.

"Oh, okay! Please take your seats." Ms. Brown bought that excuse, as did the rest of the class. The ninja and samurai heaved a sigh of relief. Their cover was still covered. Kai sat next to Zack, Jay sat next to Emma, Zane sat next to Zoey, Cole sat next to Kristi, Lloyd took a seat next to Brad, Karen sat down next to Susie, Sarah sat next to Jennifer, and last but not least, Nya took a seat next to Kai. Go figure. They had some time to catch up on what's been going on in each other's lives, before the bell rung for class. Their first class of this mission, Science. Wish them luck.

**As it says above. Wish them luck on the rest of this mission. This chapter is kind of based on the last part of the last chapter, but this one is told mostly in the point of views of the OCs I made up specifically for this story. Brad knows they are the ninja! Let's hope he doesn't ruin their cover. Anyway, who do you think should be the ninja of wind? Let me know in the reviews! Later!**

**-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl **


End file.
